Courage
by Music is the Answer to Life
Summary: this is a little story i made decided to make it a one-shot but it can evolve into multi-chapter though and its the first story i ever written and its Tahnorra because they are my OTP. The story are the events that came after tahno lost his bending basically oh and contains a mako getting shut down lol personally i think hes a jerk so yeah.. enjoy


COURAGE

* * *

She couldn't believe it Amon decided to show up at the pro bending championship

"That son of a bitch" she thought to herself

She had just witnessed Tahno's bending got taken away and for some reason she felt incredibly mad... she didn't care that Tahno was a complete jerk nobody and I mean NOBODY deserved there bending taken away. The moment she saw that an incredible rage overtook her something she had never felt before (why she felt so strongly about this she didn't know...yet), she started to try to release herself from her bounds sadly with no success Bolin called out to Pabu and started making a chewing motion, Pabu took the hint and started at the rope that tied them down, as soon as she was free Korra jumped into the water and began to bend it around herself so she could get on the ring. She got there but it was to late all three Wolfbats were on the floor unconscious she looked at Amon who was ascending on a wide platform to a blimp already making his departure.

"Oh no you don't" she said

With that she jumped into the water once more and with that she stated spiraling towards him but she didn't think how high she needed to go and the water started thinning out but she was so close she tried to jump the remaining distance she just barely clung to the platform she pulled herself up and kicked Amon in the side catching him by surprise but he quickly recovered and turned around with the full force of his fist and he punched her in the stomach but she was so mad she didn't even feel she was in pain she tried to spin kick him but he caught her foot with ease and pushed her back she was on the edge of the platform trying to regain her footing but she was interrupted by Amon kicking her off the platform.. She failed; she started falling and closed her eyes out of fear.

So many things were going though her mind in mere seconds things like "idiot why do you never think?, "you are a failure", "you deserve this", "hmm airbending would come in handy right now" but her train of thought got interrupted by something tackling her… wait what? she opened her eyes to se Tahno wrapped around her keeping her close to his chest and in a blink of an eye he turned them around and they fell to the water him absorbing the full force of the impact, although him tackling her slowed down her fall it was still pretty painful when they hit the water but it was better than hitting the concrete floor so she was grateful but when she opened her eyes she noticed that Tahno was unconscious and drifting deeper into the water she grabbed him and bended the water so they could ascend, once they got to solid ground her full attention was on Tahno, he wasn't breathing. Started to panic but quickly got a hold of herself and was reminded that she could bend so she bent the water he had inhaled out of his lungs, he made several chocking sounds but when he came to he looked at Korra with a smile, yes a smile not a smirk and his usual jerk self, that was full of relief and happiness and said.

"Sorry about that...but I couldn't go ahead and let my Uh-vatar die on me" and with that he passed out.

* * *

**Tahno's POV**

All was fine NO all was great we had won the championship without having to cheat (yes because in this story I decided that Tahno wasn't a cheater OK? Good now to keep going) all though I don't know why the referees decided to tell me if we cheated they would look the other way guess there were a lot of bets going for this one. And I was going to strut my way over to Korra and ask her out since I had my confidence built up, I know I sound kind of retarded for waiting until now to ask her out even though I am super hot but something about her was completely different from every other girl in this town yes she's the avatar and all that but it wasn't that… she was gorgeous I'm not saying that other girls in this city weren't attractive but hers was a natural beauty no makeup, she very tough and a bit naïve but it was kind of cute, and the way her face filled with determination when she was angry…it was hot, SHE was different in a good way and I KNEW from the first moment I saw her she was special…sooo I was kind of a little scared I might screw it up.

But when I was going to go find her HE showed his face out of the shadows and his chi-blockers knocked Shaouzu, Ming and I out for a little I opened my eyes to see Amon in front of me ready to take my bending and with his little speech finished he turned to me and started to descend his hand onto my forehead and time seemed to slow down I was done for he was going to take my bending.. no a part of my soul, bending has been with me since I was 3 my mother said how proud of me she was that I was an exceptional bender to be able to bend so young I started to remember all the times bending saved me, helped me, relaxed me all those wonderful moments and started to try to let go to… accept, I will not beg specially to this man NO this monster I will accept my fate and try to live on to get my revenge… and then I felt it a snap inside my soul...it was gone. I fell to the floor suddenly really exhausted like he sucked the energy out of me I lay there motionless and he moves to my teammates and does the same and then he bids us a horrible life gets on his platform and starts to ascend, but in the corner of my eye I see movement… Korra.

I guess they had her tied up somewhere by the looks of her bruised arms she looks at me and then Amon and has that determined face on her she says something I can't quite hear and jumps in the water and then heads towards Amon I start to slowly get up and look at her my eyes widen she doesn't look like she going to make it to the platform but she does all though she's hanging from it but she quickly pulls herself up and I can see her fighting Amon for a moment it looks like she's got him but then she gets kicked off the platform and she's falling my eyes widen again and with a burst of energy that suddenly comes to me I run as fast as my legs will let me and I jump for her pushing her away from the way she was going to the concrete and towards the water holding her close to me and trying to absorb the impact. At the moment I seriously don't care if I make it as long as she's alive it would be a good way to go… saving the most amazing person I've ever met, and as soon as I hit the water I black out from the pain.

I open my eyes to see those beautiful ocean blue eyes staring at me with concern and I smile and say

"Sorry about that...but I couldn't go ahead and let my Uh-vatar die on me" and then I smile at the words "MY Uh-vatar" and everything goes blank

I wake up in a room that smells funny and I realize that its incense and that there is a very loud discussion outside off the door.

* * *

**Korra's POV**

When Tahno passed out I thought about taking him to a hospital but it wasn't safe anywhere in the city no more, Amon had just attacked during the tournament in front of all the people and the whole police force and got away even though he left with a couple bruises I smirk in spite of myself at the thought of me catching him off guard but my face turns sour once I remember he kicked me off the platform, I took Tahno to air bender island of course I ran this by Tenzin as soon as I saw him coming towards me he just nodded in agreement and I made my way to the island when I got there I put him in one of the guest rooms and then remembered he was still badly wounded from the fall so I decided to tend to his wounds I brought a bucket of water and set it on his bedside but the adrenaline I had started to wear of and I noticed that I was badly hurt as well but did not pay attention to it and focused on Tahno he DID save my life and I have no idea why I thought he hated me and he risked his LIFE to save me maybe it was just the tournament rivalry talking when we dished out insults at each other and him saving me proved that he was a good person maybe I judged to early? I don't know. I forgot about my internal fight with myself and started to rip off his shirt to get access to the affected area and… OMGAAAD HE' .A. I start blushing horribly and turn him over to be able to regain composure I don't know why I didn't realize this before but he is really good looking, I got snapped out of my thoughts to see that he's got a big gash in his back guess he hit the wall or something I started to heal his back till you couldn't see but a small bruise in its place I then turned him back to heal a small cut on the side of his face and man he is REALLY good looking why the hell am I attracted to him now ok maybe it didn't start now but what the hell I've been keeping this shit under control why am I acting retarded.

When I'm done I wrap a bandage around his abdomen and take off his shoes and set them aside, then as I walk towards the door I smile to myself at the thought that Tahno isn't such a jerk and look back at him one more time before leaving and then close the door.

* * *

_Just so you know in this AU korra doesn't kiss mako, mako kisses korra but korra doesn't kiss back and runs away kind of stunned and bolin laughs at his brothers expense also bolin is korras bff no romance there although I love borra as well but ill try to write something for that later oh and Asami is good friends with korra and she told her that mako kissed her and Asami dumped Mako on his sorry butt and bolin was there to pick up the pieces yay Bosami all the way 3 oh and one more thing if the times in this are all screwed up don't worry about it just go with it id like to not put all of the crazy events all mushed together like in the real LOK so its gona be extended out a bit longer and not have all the shizz put in the time of a week lol_

* * *

I come back several hours later to check on him but i am startled by a familiar voice yelling my name looking for me….Mako _-_

"KORRAAAA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"He says in an angry voice

"Calm down what the hell man" getting annoyed at the sound of his voice he's been kind of a jerk lately and she doesn't want to talk to him "can't you go be a LOUD jerk somewhere else"

"KORRA what is wrong with you, you just disappeared with no word of where you were going"

"I don't have to answer to you and besides I told Bolin that I was gonna take Tahno to the island and have him rest"

"TAHNO IS HERE?! KORRA HES AN ASSHOLE WHY IS HE HERE?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO BE HERE IT'S NOT SAFE IN THE CITY _AND _HE SAVED MY LIFE!"

"Ok fine but don't come crying when he pulls something on you"

"Whatever Mako what do you want?"

"Well they closed the arena and Asami said we could live with her till we could get on our feet"

"Oh yeah cool Bolin and her are getting really close I'm glad you guys are getting along after the breakup"

"Yeah I'm dealing" he says in a not to worried voice "hey I kind of wanted to talk about the kiss"

"Well I don't ok I don't like you like that Mako ok?" my voice slightly irritated

"CAN YOU JUST HEAR ME OUT?! KORRA I LO-" I cut him out by putting my hand in front of his mouth so he could stop talking

"Mako NO you are not gonna finish that sentence because it's not true you are just obsessed with someone you can't have ok so JUST STOP now and we can be JUST friends" I stopped because I heard a small weak chuckle I turn to see Tahno leaning on the door to support himself because he is still weak I give Mako a "we'll finish talking later" look and walk off to Tahno and took his arm wrapped It around my shoulder so he could support himself on me and started to walk him back to bed

"You know, it's rude to listen in to other peoples conversations" I told him in a serious voice

"I'm sorry I heard yelling and went to see if you were ok … but when I got there I couldn't pass up watching that jerk get shot down" and he started to laugh which made me smile in spite of myself but continued anyway

"You went to see if I was OK? Are you serious have you taken a look at yourself you're the one badly injured because of your little stunt" I say even though I'm really grateful that he saved me

His eyes looked me over and then his face filled with worry my face was confused and then I remembered that I didn't heal my wounds there was dry blood smeared down from my eyebrow to my jaw and have some pretty bad bruises and then he spoke in a concerned voice and said

"Korra what the hell? You need to get to a doctor I'm pretty sure you might have some broken bones why didn't you get help? Are you ok? You might have a concussion! C'mon le-"

He started to get up but I stopped him and made him lie back down

"TAHNO IM OK no broken bones see "I move around to show him "just a couple bruises and ill heal them in a minute, but I'm ok Why are you so worried?... and why did you save me… why did you jump? You could have died."I say curiosity took over in my mind

"…"

"Tahno are you ok?"

"Well I'm just gona tell you exactly what's wrong with me you really want to know Uh-vatar?"

"Umm yeah?"I say but in the back of my head I start to get worried

"The thing that made me jump was…"he paused as if he was gathering up all the courage he could muster which got me worried for a second

"Love… LOVE is what is wrong with me…"He finally said

"…." Im quiet and very, VERY confused

"you see one day out of the blue this girl with gorgeous ocean blue eyes walked into a noodle shop like she owned the place and plops her cute but down on one of the tables" my cheeks start to burn up at the comment and he smirks but he has a determined face on and continues "she's there with her friend some earthbender from a stupid underdog pro bending team and then she makes eye contact with this sorry poor bastard you see here and smiles then looks over at her friend and says something and motions towards me her friend turns looks and then quickly turns back panicking I smirk at the fact that he's afraid and good naturedly walk over to the gorgeous girl to welcome her to the city since she's obviously not from around and when im about to ask her out I lose courage and start acting like my usual self to not let her see the real me because I know she's different she's SPECIAL and its gona take a lot more than same old tricks to impress the almighty Uh-vatar" he says with a wink at the moment I am in complete and utter shock and am still processing when he continues "Sooo I wait and it's a painful wait as well seeing her dancing around those stupid bending brothers but I wait until after the tournament to ask her out so she won't see me as a rival anymore but maybe at least a friend someone she can trust" he stops looking directly at me "someone who she can really learn to like" and he has the sweetest smile on his face that makes my heart melt "but then some stupid asshole goes and ruins it all and takes away part of my soul" he looks away slowly and a small tear falls he quickly recovers and continues "and to top it of he tries to kill the most perfect girl in the planet the girl of MY DREAMS… so in that moment I make a quick decision and go after her deciding that dying in the place of the girl you LOVE is a good way to go and if you survive maybe she'll take you up on dating you or at least let you in to her life… that is what is wrong with me Korra" he stops and looks at me with an expectant look on his face. He comes a little closer and I tense a little knowing what he is planning.

"…T-thano I d-" before I can finish his lips are on mine and to his surprise and mine I kiss back having a weird feeling in my stomach my whole body overflowing with emotion I've never felt this before maybe Howl a little but with tahno its completely different I feel like a burning in my heart that is not at all unpleasant only for it to be taken away when he pulls away and leans his forehead against mine now I realize that were on the bed with him ontop of me and he slowly opens his eyes and looks directly at me and says

"Korra… I LOVE YOU" and his lips are on mine again.

And then it all went to hell when Bolin opened the door and stood there his eyes comically wide and his jaw hitting the floor when we heard a gasp me and tahno jumped apart my cheeks flaming and tahno sitting there with an awkward smile on his face rubbing the back of his neck a bit shocked and everybody was quiet for a while but it felt like hours. I bit my lip and said

"Hey Bo you remember Tahno right?" Bolin just nodded at a loss for words and then after a little bit he burst out laughing which made us kind of worried.

"OMIGOD...MAKO…IS GOING TO DIE." He said in between laughter he fell to the floor holding his stomach which made me and Tahno chuckle a little. Smiling I asked Bolin

"soo your ok with this? With us? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad Tahno yea is kind of a jerk sometimes but I'm guessing it was just tournament rivalry or something right?"he asked looking at Tahno who nodded in confirmation "so as long as you're ok with him and he's ok with you than I have nothing to say…but listen to me Tahno" he stopped for effaces "YOU HURT her and I will personally take care of ENDING YOU" he finished with a very serious look on his face and then his smile returned and he started to laugh again "I can't wait to tell Asami"

"Bo I seriously doubt 'Sami will believe you" this made Tahno chuckle a bit "I can hardly believe it myself" and with that Tahno snaked his arms around my waist and said "I can't either I'm just glad you're with me and I can call the Uh-vatar my girlfriend" I smiled and said "Yes you can" putting my final seal of approval on the relationship. And then Bolin coughed so he could make his presence know again.

"Sooo if you guys are done with your PDA parade Pema said dinner is ready…Korra you should probably go get checked out or something you took quite the beating" he smiled and with that he left.

"Soo Tahno I wanted to ask how you were doing before everything happened" I smile and then return to my serious face "how are you dealing with your loss… Do you need _to talk_?"my face turning concerned for his well being even though all of this happened really quickly I suddenly realized that all that anger that overcame me in the arena was the fact that deep down I cared a lot for Tahno and rage blinded me and I acted on instinct which got me to where we are now.

"honestly I was destroyed the only thing that kept me going was YOU I couldn't just sit there and watch you die" he smirked "I needed to know if the Uh-vatar would give me a chance and I decided to get up and help and after prepare for my revenge on that monster" he smirked "he won't know what hit him…I'm better but that is thanks to YOU, you were my silver lining" and he smiled at me and then he pressed a chaste kiss on my lips "we better get going before the other brother walks in on us" he said with a smirk. Before we went to the table I went to get cleaned up and healed and all that stuff but before we could get to the table Tahno asked me

"Hey do you want to tell everybody now or should we let them figure it out by themselves?"


End file.
